Dean's Body
by jaydream
Summary: *Just like Castiel, I figured that everything could only get better. We were freaking idiots.* Rated T; Destiel


**This is my first SuperNatural story and I'm probably treading dangerous waters doing a parody as my first fic. I have only been watching for a couple of months, but I have caught up with past seasons showing on TNT and I bought Season 4 on DVD.**

**This is parodied off of the movie "Jennifer's Body" if you haven't figured that out yet by now. It seemed easily fitting for SPN and easy to do.**

**Title: **_Dean's Body  
_**Summary: **_The end of Hell isn't really all that is cracked up to be.  
_**Genre: **_Horror/Romance/Tragedy/Drama  
_**Rating: **_T for slash and bloody goreness and deaths  
_**Characters: **_Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, assorted angels, Lilith, Ruby, Meg, and Bobby  
_**OC Characters: **_Madison Swenson, Sam's girlfriend he met after the Apoc. She's a witch doctor and runs her own hospital for magical beings._

* * *

**Dean's Body**

_**Prologue  
Sam's POV**_

Hell is an older brother.

I was never a normal person. Well…as normal as a supernatural, Lucifer's vessel toting, many times killed and possessed person could be in my situation. But I was raised in it. I knew better.

It amazed me that a full two months had gone by since the rise and the imminent fall of the Apocalypse. The world carried on like nothing major had happened and that the end of the world had just come in mere inches of becoming finalized. Yet once again, we knew better. Luckily for everyone else in the world, the war had won in favor of Heaven. With gracious thanks to my brother, Dean who had been the Archangel Michael's vessel of course. I was lucky to be spared and alive. This was Dean's doing. Without Michael and of course, I was grateful for it. Dean would do anything for me. Well…usually anyway.

Just three months ago me, Dean, and our own personal Angel of the Lord Castiel had been living semi-completely normal lives. We bought a condominium in Kansas. A city just outside of where our parents John and Mary lived. Naturally I lived downstairs. Dean took the upper level and Cas stayed with us except for when he had to perform his angelic duties. We still had some loose ends from the war and we got them cleaned up now and again pretty well. It wasn't so bad, really. As Dean would say, "It's kind of the shit."

The three of us had always been tightly bound together. Ever since Cas saved Dean from Hell, it was kind of unbreakable. I didn't want to call Dean out on it, but there was something between them. Something strong, deep, and emotional. Somehow I knew inside of me that they were meant to be together. Whether or not it happened was fate on its own time.

However, in itself…a brotherly bond by blood is stronger than anything else in the world natural or supernatural. I had learned this over the years. Even still today, Dean and I are as strong as ever. And I'm about to tell you why.

This is where it all went down: St. Salem sounds evil and twisted, I know it, but the city is just named after this bar where it supposedly was built on some ancient grave where the massive murder of Salem Harland and his family happened in the late 1800's. We should have known better _then_. Unfortunately, we were stupid. We wanted an sense of comfort and normalcy. So we took what was offered.

I've done all kinds of research on the city and the surrounding area. Nothing had been out of the ordinary or had happened since the eighties. I wasn't worried. Again, we were idiots.

I knew what it felt like to be loose around the edges. But after that night and the killings began, I started unraveling faster than I could stop myself. I was powerless. Castiel was powerless. We couldn't stop it. We didn't know how and for once, we were stopped in our tracks.

And me? I just wanted my big brother back. I wanted him to be his normal self. I wanted everything to be okay. I just wanted peace.

Neither of us knew just how hard we would have to fight to get it.

**End**

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Reviews would be nice feedback, please!**

**Jay**


End file.
